Sueños
by Michel-nippah
Summary: Endo a estado cerca de encontrarse con Aki,pero algo lo hizo razonar ¿A quien ama realmente?
1. Sueños

**Hola! Huuu regreso la depresión de Endo y Natsumi esque veo cualquier cosa triste y me acuerdo de ellos…. Y ademas en el cap 18 de IEGo nos la van a restregar en la cara! ¬¬ (estoy destrozada, de nuevo)Pero en fin gracias a mi depresión me llego un one-shot Disfruten!**

**Aclaración: las palabras entre guiones son pensamientos.**

Era un día calido, Aki Kino había salido a un paseo al campo de futbol, claro, ha apoyar a su primo: Tenma quien estaba esforzándose mucho para crear un nueva estaba con Haruna pero de pronto vio llegando al ex-portero Endo Mamoru y lo que hizo fue:

Aki: *gritando* Tenma. te espero en la casa para cenar, lo siento, esque me tengo que ir.

Tenma: De acuerdo Aki-nee te veré mas tarde.

Aki por salir tan apresurada dejo olvidado su bolsa. Al llegar Endo pregunto que quien era la que se acababa de ir, ya que no le dio tiempo de ver quien era.

Haruna:*mintiendo* Lo siento Endo yo tampoco vi quien era –lo siento Endo pero después de lo que le hiciste a Aki no puedo dejar que te enteres que ella esta aquí, en Japón.-

Endo: ¡Mira! Dejo olvidada su bolsa! De seguro era una mujer….

Haruna: -Oh! Oh!...- *nerviosa* Endo... Dámela! A lo mejor regresa y se la doy

Endo: No! Ya que yo soy el encargado temporalmente de este campo de futbol

Todo lo perdido debe de regresar a su dueño.

Haruna- debo de idear un plan, bueno pero eso será hasta mañana, ya se acabo el entrenamiento- De acuerdo, te la puedes quedar hoy, pero solo Hoy ¿Entendiste?

Endo: De acuerdo…

Al llegar a su casa Endo quiso husmear en la bolsa y no pudo resistirse así que después de que ceno con su esposa Natsumi…. Subió al cuarto y se encerró para ver lo que contenía.

La abrió y solo vio un pequeño cuaderno, lo saco, el titulo decía:

Diario de Aki Kino.

Esto sobresalto mucho a Endo, ahora sabia que Haruna se la había escondido

Endo: -Vaya, pero no veo lo malo de que ella y yo nos veamos, si nunca habíamos tenido ningún problema, que habrá pasado…..-

Al saber que era de Aki no pudo resistir leer lo que decía, lo que encontró para su sorpresa fue….:

Querido diario:

Me hubiera gustado decirle tantas cosas a la persona que mas admiraba, y amaba, ojala el se hubiera enterado de mis sentimientos, pero no fue así….. El escribir es una manera de desahogarme así que escribiré lo que calle antes de que se fuera de mi lado…. Ahora esta casado y yo ya no se que hacer.

Para Endo:

Si este dolor

Bañado en traición

Logro algún día superar

No requeriré de la calidez

Del mañana, jamás.

Tantos sueños que ya perdí

En la muda oscuridad

¿Quien?

¿Donde estará

Quien pueda

Dar nueva luz a mi existir?

¿Cómo puedo el dolor detener?

Este, mundo de fragilidad

Solo me hace desear alguna forma de

Echar todo al olvido

Prefiero saber

Que no volveré

A sentir ya nunca mas, si

En la falsedad de esos bellos recuerdos

Que ya me atormentan

¿Podré regresar

Sin dar marcha a atrás

A esos tiempos de felicidad?

Tal vez nos perdió

Este inmenso amor

Ahora hay que vagar en silencio

Ya no temeré

A la soledad

A la que yo misma condene

Recuerdo cuando alzábamos la mirada y

Los fuegos artificiales de forma inesperada

El corazón, empieza a latir

Al mirar la inmensidad

Seria mejor si pudiera aprender a odiarte

Pero una noche como esa

Tu mirada de perfil de pronto me atrapo

Todo, brillar me pareció

Tu rostro se apodera suavemente de mi mente.

Sin duda te recuerdo, déjame

Olvidar todo de ti

Si, eso me trae mucha tristeza

Cuando cierro mis ojos

Todavía te veo a mi lado

Se que es un error, pensar así

Quiero odiar todo de ti

Pero mi alma, hoy más que nunca

Te ha recordado otra vez, con gran dolor

Si pudiera elegir, viviría sin amar

Mas se que moriría en soledad

Y aun así, mi esperanza viva esta

Quiero volver atrás, en aquellos momentos

Para verte una vez más.

Agotados esa vez

A un costado del asfalto nos fuimos a sentar

La distante música parecía adornar

Tu dulce voz, al platicar

Esa noche tan fugaz

El verano pronto, llegaba a su final

Como, me hiere el interior

Con el corazón, ardiendo igual

Como un fuego artificial

Nos miramos, y sonreímos

Luego un "te amo", y el beso al final

Te imploro déjame, olvidar todo de ti

Por que me esta rompiendo el corazón

Ya no se, como afrontar el dolor

Si mis ojos cerrar, es volver a evocar

Tú presencia aquella vez

Aun puedo oír, tu susurro

El día que me enamore de ti

Como olvidar tu vos junto a mi ahh

Tus ojos sobre mí

Antes de darme cuenta

Tú ya no estabas más aquí

Pero yo aun estoy buscando

Tu rostro ver

La fría soledad, en el momento en que estuve sola

Y tu con ella…...

Mi corazón hoy llena de pesar

Pronto ya, otra estación vendrá

Y entre la multitud

Yo te he de buscar, para verte de nuevo junto a ti

Y una vez mas una pareja feliz ser.

Endo: *llenándosele los ojos de lagrimas* En.. enserio ella me quería tanto? Pero después…. Se dieron las cosas y Natsumi llego a mi vida… me pregunto si…. Si termino de una vez por todas con Natsumi… pensé que al estar con ella seria feliz pero es demasiado arrogante y solo piensa en ella. Quizás ahora todo con Aki ya esta perdido…..

Después de esto Endo se puso a llorar, de verdad habia entendido lo que la chica habia guardado para tantos años, y ahora la habia perdido…. O tal vez no, queda una pequeña oportunidad… tal vez la chica lo perdonaría por todo, y podrían volver a comenzar. Solo debía empezar por..como terminar todo con Natsumi.

**Ustedes que piensan? Se noto mi depresión? Esque aaaarg odio tanto a Natsumi ¬¬ de echo ahora mismo se me salen las lagrimas no lo puedo creer. Como Endo pudo ser tan tonto?.**

**Pero recuerden, hay una pequeña luz, de esperanza, unas cuantas miles de cartas a Level-5 xD ¿Alguien esta conmigo? :)**

**Hasta luego.**


	2. Problema

**Hola! Aquí la continuación: e Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece…..por que?Las palabras entre guiones son pensamientos.**

Endo se sentía destrozado,el pensaba que era feliz junto a su esposa, pero cuando recordó a Aki…..todo le dio vueltas,sentia como un sentimiento de culpa se apoderaba poco a poco de el…. trago un poco de saliva y dio vuelta a la pagina del diario.

Querido diario:

No puedo creer que no se me pase la depresión… pero esque en verdad me duele, ojala tu fueras de verdad para comprenderme:

Hoy ya no soy yo

En un día todo puede terminar

Alguien puede hacerte llorar

la serenidad se pierde sin pensar

en mi mente todo todo estaba mal

Va, y hoy ya no soy yo

la depresion se apodero…

Unos labios que te intentan alcanzar

pero tu ya no los quieres sentir nunca mas

aunque trates no lo puedes entender, no no no!

no hay más ciego que el que ya no quiere ver

se feliz…

aunque con ella sufriras,

puede que tenga una pequeña oportunidad,

puede que una sonrisa arregle todo, aunque sea falsa.

¿Quizas tengo razón?

O quiza..

Mejor Olvidate de mi

ya no somos amigos

yo queria

que me quisieras igual

como dicen: dejalo ir…volvera

o tal vez no..

Buscame por ahi

sigo un paso adelante

haciendo

que me sigas igual

y hacia donde te marches

recuerdes

que esto se llama:

me hisiste sufrir,de verdad me destrozaste

No, digo no digo

No digo nada

Digo no.

Endo cerro el pequeño cuaderno; no queria leerlo, de repente sentia como si el estuviera en la misma situación… por que lo estaba.

Penso que al irse con Natsumi tendria todo lo que el queria,aunque habia una que otra cosa que no le gustaba de ella.

•Le servia la comida excesiva de sal.

•Siempre, SIEMPRE, hablaba de ella

•Le reprochaba todo, e incluso le propuso dejar el futbol

•De alguna manera siempre hablaba de Goenji.

Endo se quedo razonando varias cosas…antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Al siguiente dia fue a ver al equipo de Raimon, pero todos notaban como el enytrenador venia muy pensativo,y un tanto deprimido. De tanto pensar en el diario se le olvido traer la bolsa.

Haruna: Hola Endo! ¿Dónde esta la bolsa de ayer? (que rapida xD)

Endo: Eh? Oh! La deje olvidada en la casa…

Haruna: -Donde Natsumi la vea…morire- (puesto que Aki ya le habia contado a Haruna que siempre traia su Diario,ya que tenia miedo que Tenma lo encontraba,podria meterse en problemas) Pero que esperas? La necesito! Encontre a la dueña y….

Endo: *mintiendo* Si.. me pregunto de quien sera,te dire que tuve mucha tentacion,pero no la revise

Haruna: –este no sabe mentir ¬¬- Que viste?

Endo: *nervioso* Ehhh… ehhh… ya te dije que no revise nada…

Haruna: no te hagas… ¡¿Qué viste? No lo preguntare de nuevo

**Continuara….**

**Fu! Se fue la inspiración.. demaciado corto… esque con las clases ando toda carrereada.. pero en fin.. nos vemos en otro cap.**

**Adios! ^^**

**Oh! Por cierto el link de Level-5 es este ya saben por lo de las cartas…**

**(Esta separado):**

**ht tp s:/secure .lev el5.c /inqu iry/co m/in dex.p hp**


	3. Razonamiento

**Hola! Aqui el otro cap.Y las palabras entre guiones son pensamientos….**

Endo no pudo responder se habia quedado atonito,asi que salio corriendo lo unico que pudo decir fue…..Lo siento Aki!

Haruna:-sera acaso que….- *saltando* Se arrepintió! Siiiiiii

Tenma: El que?

Haruna: Nada Nada ^^ solo te aviso que Aki tendra una pequeña sorpresa.

Endo habia llegado exhausto a su casa y un poco asustado ¿Por qué?

Ya le incomodaba estar con su esposa

No podia dejar de pensar en Aki

Solo pensaba….:

Suena en mi cabeza, suena una frase

Suena en mi cabeza, tu voz.

¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué significa todo esto? ... No lo sé.

Suena diferente, no soy quien soy.

Suena en mi tu voz y en el eco que resuena.

Si el sonido transmitiera otra información.

Si mis palabras dijeran algo relevante para uno solo.

Bla Bla Bla significa "Te Amo"

significa que todo esta bien.

nunca pude decirte adios.

nunca tuve el valor de pedir perdón.

Suena como suena, este dolor.

Suena en los latidos de un corazón

que nunca buscó una pretensión.

Si mis palabras transmitieran una emoción

Gira como gira, la vida se va.

No es ser fatalistas es decir que todo tiene un final.

Bla Bla Bla significa "Te Amo"

Bla Bla Bla si este mundo esta roto

Bla Bla Bla porque no lo arreglamos tu y yo.

Con sinceridad te digo, Bla Bla Bla

Despues de esto Endo quizo salir a paso decidido a buscar a Aki…solo habia un problema….no sabia en donde vivia…ni menos que Tenma era su algo lo detuvo.

Natsumi: A donde vas Mamoru?

Endo: ehh…ehh.. a ningun lado,solo saldre a caminar un rato ! ! ! !

Endo subio a su cuarto rapidamente y bajo el diario,lo oculto lo mas posible para que Natsumi no lo viera,salio de su casa y se fue lo mas pronto posible al parque de Inazuma Town.

Cuando llego ahí,estuvo un rato vigilando que nadie lo observara, saco el pequeño diario y recorrio las paginas rapidamente, de pronto se topo con una pequeña carta

Decia:

No quiero que te enteres que te estoy hablando a ti

Voy a decirlo al viento y que te envuelva asi el rumor.

Y que en las noches al dormir te rondes los fantasmas

y el miedo

Que te hable tu conciencia y creas que halla sido yo

Ya no te quiero

No siento nada

Soy tan vacio como el silencio de tu cara

Ya no te quiero

Estas marcado

tu me enseñaste a dar silencio por amor

Yo quiero que te enteres que la gente ya escucho

Que te cambio la suerte y que sepan lo que eres

Y sientas que en el aire hay algo frio dando vueltas y vueltas

Que vivas presintiendo que algo malo te toco.

Endo: -No cabe duda que en verdad me odia…..-

Continuara…

**Que tal? A quedado fatal? O muy mal? O cursi? xDDD, ya me calmo…(quiero hacer sufrir a Endo muajajaja) woo Aki nimodo, bueno supongo que.. Ah! No lo dire xD**

**Hasta la proxima!**


	4. Luces

**Hi! Jooo he visto el cap 18 de IEGO! Poooorqueee? Natsumi-dobe lleva anillo! Menos mal que cocina mal! Aki:20000000(si sigo no paro xD)-1:Natsumi.. waa pobrecito Tenma! **

**En fin…. [recuerden que las palabras entre guiones son pensamientos]**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece…. Ahora que lo pienso,,ya no quiero a Natsumi muerta! Si se muere…no habria Goenatsu y si no lo hay…No existe Masato! O.O**

Endo aun sentia el sentimiento de culpa,es como si vieras una escena triste de una pelicula y quieres llorar…. Sientes un mega nudo en la garganta….(y si lloras se te quedan viendo raro.)

Pero Endo debia resistir…asi que continuo leyendo la carta:

No me queda claro si al final

ahi que hablar o partir sin decir nada mas.

Y si nos vemos en algun lugar

yo no se si hablarte o no saludarte mas.

La confianza se a perdido

nuestros lazos destruidos

te perdi,me llego la invitacion a la boda….

Y el miedo mas grande que me da

es nunca poder arrancarte de las cosas

de la nieve, del sol y del mar

de los sitios mas perfectos para vacacionar.

Ahora de ellos yo me privo

por miedo a cruzarme contigo.

Y que no me cuenten, y no me digan

no quiero saber si ahora es mas feliz tu vida

y las promesas que nos hicimos

a mi me importan pero a ti te dan lo mismo.

Y soy un barco a la deriva

y tengo de miedo de atracar justo en tu isla

Tal vez sera mejor,tal vez,

No se,recuperarte o escapar

Tal vez,sera mejor caer

Y volverse a levantar

Llorar,perder el miedo

Y volver a empezar

Yo se que duele terminar

Que el mundo no se va a acabar

Y que la vida debe continuar

Y aunque mañana te siga pensando

Se que tu y yo no podemos hablarnos

Y aunque la duda me robe un suspiro

Sera difícil que seamos amigos.

Pues yo siempre quize ser mas…

quiza mi corazon se fue

no te pudo acompañar

no mas, se fue de viaje a otro lugar

y aunque te siga extrañando

se que tu y yo no podemos ni siquiera vernos a la cara

Ya te fuiste y yo me quede

Cielo e infierno asi es el amor

no no no! No quiero verte,

lo quiero superar,pero

aun ese sentimiento de amor perdura

¿Por qué te conoci? Por que…

Ahora Endo estaba decidido..no podia quedarse con los brazos cruzados…No! Debia de hacer muchisimas cosas..

En primer lugar debia de planificar como terminar su relacion con Natsumi,tenia que averiguar donde vivia Aki,y sus parientes,ya que alguna vez escucho que Aoi y Akane hablaban acerca de una mujer…no dijeron su nombre pero describian a Aki perfectamente,o bueno, al menos como el se la imaginaba:

• Una mujer delgada, alta,con cabello corto,comenta mucho que adoraba el futbol,y que apoyo a todo el equipo hasta terminar el torneo final….y que cocinaba delicioso! (N/A: De verdad que Endo tiene como pelota de futbol la cabeza, nada le cuadra xD) y que tenia un primo que vivía ahí mismo, en Japón.

Tambien debia de pensar que en lo que planeaba todo,librarse de la comida de su no soportaba mas sal…..

Y terminar de leer el diario,debia de averiguar todo lo guardado que tenia Aki,ya que nunca se lo dijo… El la amaba..pero llego Ichinose….sintio que de seguro Ichinose y Aki terminarian juntos y que la unica que podia ayudarlo a superarlo seria Natsumi..aunque el nunca sintio esa sensación de mariposas con Natsumi…por que siempre que veia a Aki sentia esa sensación tan rara,pero le gustaba…asi que se sintio un poco "seguro" de no quedarse solo al estar con Natsumi….pero cometio un error grave:confundio amor con miedo.

**Y ya… se acabo el cap! Lo siento! Pero como ya entre a la escuela tengo que acortar los capitulos, (maldita presion ¬¬)Pero les juro que tratare de subir mas seguido (espero…)**

**Subconsiente: ya entendieron..**

**Michel: pero siento culpa **

**Subconsiente: de que?**

**Michel: de no hacer tan largos los capitulos y de que Endo le dijo a Tenma que esta casado! (de alguna forma me siento culpable,aunque no hice nada para favorecer el Endumi ^^)**

**Bye Bye! **


	5. Recuerdo olvidado¿Amor recordado?

**Holaaaa!**

**Huuu! Aquí el otro realidad se va a tratar de un recuerdo, pero ayudara a la historia, Bueno, Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece pero el 123 Ah! por el Endaki! Si ^^**

**Aclaración: Las palabras entre guiones son pensamientos**

Endo se encerró en su cuarto, tomo un cuaderno y se puso a escribir su plan:

1. Solo dile a Natsumi que no la quieres y ya. Se dio cuenta que era demasiado simple hacerlo así, tacho esa posibilidad y siguió con la otra, y otra, y otra pero todas le parecieron inútiles, luego se desespero, y cerro el cuaderno, lo aventó a la pared y llego un recuerdo a su mente:

Un día cualquiera, en la ciudad de Inazuma, yo iba caminando muy intranquilo por la calle y quería encontrar a alguien rápido, lo mas rápido posible,era una emergencia, de pronto vi caminando a Kido,iba leyendo, así que corrí para alcanzarlo.

Endo: *gritándole al oído* Kiiiiiidooooo

Kido:*un poco asustado* uff, me espantaste, ¿Qué es lo que quieres Endo?

Endo:*espantado* No te lo vas a creer es que….Aki-chan…. ¡Aki-chan tiene amnesia!

Kido: ¡¿Cómo?

Endo:*tomándolo del brazo*¡Ven conmigo, deprisa!

-Ese día, iba saliendo para la escuela, era ya costumbre encontrarme diario a Aki-chan, pero ese día no la vi ni por asomo por ahí, pensé que de seguro se había adelantado, pero no, recuerdo que nos habíamos prometido encontrarnos todos los días, pensé que lo mas seguro era que le había pasado algo así que cambie de rumbo y me dirigí a su casa.-

Endo: Cuando he ido a su casa, y vi que se había quedado dormida, la desperté y me a preguntado si sabia quien era!así que la traje a mi casa ¡Ayúdame Kido!

Kido: Quizá….haya sido por culpa de ese golpe

Endo: ¡Ah!

Kido: Recuerda….ayer estábamos en medio entrenamiento y a Toramaru se le desvío el balón, fue en dirección directo a Aki,ella por esquivarlo dio un paso a lado, se resbalo,y, al caer se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza contra una piedra,Fuyuka,Tu y yo la llevamos a su casa para ver si era grave,Fuyuka dijo que era una herida superficial y que no había por que preocuparse,solo había que dejarla al parecer….el golpe que se ha dado en la cabeza le ha provocado amnesia, por eso no puede recordar nada.

Endo: Pobre Aki-chan

¿?: ¿Eh, tú !

Aki: *señalando a Endo* ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre otra vez?

Endo: Endo. ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

Aki: -Es como si no te conociera-pues no

Aki: *señalando a Kido*: ¿Y quien es el tipo raro de gafas?

Kido: ¿T-Tipo raro?

Endo: Es mi mejor amigo Kido ¿Te acuerdas?

Aki:*confusa*MMMMM….

Aki: ¿También es mi amigo?

Kido: Si, Endo quiero hablar contigo un momento en el pasillo.

Endo: ahora vuelvo Aki-chan

Ya en el pasillo…

Kido: Endo, escuchame la amnesia de Aki en no lo descubra con ella, puede que recupere fragmentos de su memoria.

Yo investigare como podemos lo único que podemos hacer por ella ahora recuerdo que cuando una persona aprecia mucho a otra..quiere protegerla o ayudarle encima de todo.

Endo se quedo un poco sonrojado,luego Kido salio a la calle y se enconto con Fuyuka.

Kido: ¡Fuyuka!

Fuyuka: ¿Qué pasa,Kido-kun?

Kido: Quiza puedas servir de algo,como perteneces al equipo te explicare lo que le pasa a Aki.

Fuyuka: ¿A Aki-chan?

De regreso con Endo y Aki….. Endo la habia llevado a hacer un recorrido a la ciudad,penso que de seguro recordaria algo,como le daba miedo perder a Aki ,iban tomados de la mano.

Endo: Por esta parte hay muchas tiendas,pero se puede pasear tranquilo.

Aki: Eres un buen guia Endo

Endo la volteo a ver un tanto sonrojado, pensaba que Aki se veia muy linda toda desubicada, inocente,sentia una sensación muy extraña,al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, se volteo a ver otro lado mas sonrojado de lo que ya para si mismo y….

Endo: Y aquí esta el restaurante de Hibiki

Endo no se dio cuenta que a Aki algo le habia llamado algo la atención y habia soltado a Endo,alejandose de la vista de Endo.

Endo: Aquí tenemos muchos recuerdos, Aki-chan ¿Te apetece entrar?

Endo: ¿Aki…..?

Endo: *sobresaltado* ¡No esta!

Endo: ¿Aki-chan?

Endo: *ya gritando* ¡¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota? ¿Aki-chaaaaaaaaaan!

Aki habia entrado a una floreria,coincidentemente ahí estaba escucho el trin,trin que hace la campanita al entrar a un negocio,se volteo a ver quien era.

Haruna: Vaya,Aki-sempai ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aki: ¿Qué? Oye,¿Como sabes que me llamo Aki?

Haruna: -¡¿Qué?-

Haruna: He..He… Me has asustado ¡Que bromista eres!

Aki: *confundida* …..En serio ¿Quién eres?

De pronto entro Endo muy apresurado.

Endo: ¡A..Aki-chan! Con que estabas aquí…

Aki: Endo….

Aki: Perdon por irme,esque vi estas preciosas flores

Endo: Si que lo son Aki-chan…

Haruna: Oye Naruto….. ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Aki-sempai?

Endo: *nervioso* ¿Eh? ¡No le pasa nada de nada! Solo esta un poco cansada.

Haruna: -Es sospechoso…..-

Endo :*sonrojado,tomo a Aki de la mano* ¡Vamos Aki-chan! Tengamos una cita.. q-quiero decir,vamos a comer.

Despues de Esto Endo salio corriendo arrastrando a Aki,dejando humo detrás suyo.

Volviendo con Fuyuka y Kido…

Fuyuka: Kido-kun, ¿Por qué no se lo dices a Haruna? Es la mejor amiga de Aki y sabra que hacer (N/A: ¿Qué simplemente no pueden ir a un doctor? xD).

Kido: La amnesia no suele durar mucho en algunos casos,podria encontrar algo en la biblioteca.

Fuyuka: Si dejamos a Aki a cargo de Haruna no hay que preocuparse por….

Kido: Te quivocas,no se trata de eso.

Kido: ¿Qué no te das,cuenta? Quiero ver que hara Endo, y ademas es una gran oportunidad,saber si a Endo le importa realmente Aki.

Con Endo y Aki…

Endo llevo a su casa a Aki (Ni su madre ni su padre estaban ahí,habian salido de viaje [en medio de las clases ^^U])y le preparo un rico ramen,pero en su mirada se notaba triste y preocupado.

Aki: ¿Falta mucho Endo?

Endo: En un minuto estara listo.

(Luego se ve como Endo aprieta su puño muy fuerte,como pensando ¿Qué puedo hacer?)

Endo: -Hecho de menos a la Aki-chan de siempre,la Aki-chan que me regaña…pero siempre esta a mi lado para animarme,no me habia dado cuenta hasta hoy,creo que me…. ¿Me gusta?,quiero a Aki-chan,a mi…. Aki-chan-

Endo: *entregandolle el ramen a Aki* Toma tu Ramen Aki-chan

Aki: Que bien huele,parece delicioso. ¡Itadakimasu!

Aki: ¿Eh? Endo por que te vas.. ¿ Que no tienes hambre?

Endo: No mucha,come tu en mi habitación.

Aki: -No me sonrie de verdad. Mi interior desea tanto verle sonreir.. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es este sentimiento?-

Mientras tanto Endo se encerro de su habitación,tomo la foto de el equipo Inazuma y lo observo por un largo rato.

Endo: -Y si ella.. ¿No se recupera?- -¿Por qué? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?- -Lo que mas quiero…es volver a ver la Aki-chan que tanto me gusta-

De pronto escucho una puerta cerrarse,volteo para ver quien era,por supuesto,era Aki. Ella se sento en la cama y Endo a lado suyo,Aki tomo el cuadro.

Aki:La chica de esta fotografia…..la conozco

Endo: ¿Uhm? ¿Recuerdas a Haruna?

Aki: Recuerdo su nombre pero,pero no se nada mas.

Endo:Grrr *la tomo de los hombros,y hablo un poco alterado* ¡Aki-chan,intentalo! ¡Estas tan cerca de recordar….!

Aki: Para,Endo.

Aki: *llorando* No puedo….¡No puedo!

Endo: ¡Por favor! Tienes que recordar,a tus amigas,el futbol,a mi…..Recuerdalo todo.¡Recuerda quien eres!

Todo lo de ese dia le habia afectado a Endo,al hacer unn esfuerzo mas al intentar que Aki recordara todo,su cuerpo no la aguanto y se desmayo.

Aki:*espantada* Por Dios! Endo! Endo! ¡¿Estas bien?

Endo: *medio alcanzo a abrir los ojos,pero se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado en su cama,con la sabanas puestas,se le vanto lo mas rapido que pudo* ¿Eh? ¿Aki-chan? –¿Donde esta?...- *recorrio el cuarto con la mirada y se topo con..* ¿Una nota?:

Endo,siento mucho lo que te paso

¿Te da muy seguido?

Estoy confundida.

Ademas siento que

Hay algo

Que necesito

Pero no se lo que es

Adios….Endo

Endo: …

Endo: *histerico* ¡No puede ser! ¿Aki-chan tiene amnesia y esta sola? ¡Vete a saber en que lugar! ¡Es muy peligroso,tengo que hablar con Kido y encontrarla!

Mientras tanto Kido iba caminando, pensaba: creo que ya tengo la información que buscaba,sera mejor que vaya a ver a esos dos.

En eso Haruna se paro enfrente de el y le dijo:

Haruna: alto ahí,onee-san

Kido: Haruna.

Haruna: ¿En verdad Aki-sempai tiene amnesia?

Kido: Si tiene…..

Haruna: Fuyuka me lo dijo ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo solo? ¡¿En que estas pensando?

Kido: No es mi asunto…es de Endo,pero tambien estoy preocupado.

Haruna: Entiendo como te sientes,tambien Aki es mi a Endo que venga con Aki ¿De acuerdo?

Kido: ¡Hai!

Endo buscaba por todas partes a Aki,busco por el lado sur,el lado norte,pero no la encontro.

Endo: ¿Y si esta perdida en el bosque? (N/A: Ni idea si habia un bosque ahí,pero aquí si xD,y ahí fue donde entrenaron,por cierto….)

De pronto…

Kido: ¡Endo! ¿Dónde esta Aki?

Endo: ¡Kido! Ahhh… Pues…..veras,ella esta…

Kido: ¡¿Perdida?

Endo: Lo has dicho antes que yo….

Kido: por que ya se lo idiota que eres a veces!

Kido: ¡Eres un irresponsable Endo!

Endo: ¡Tu tambien lo eres! ¡No me eches a mi toda la culpa!

Endo: Si hubieramos hablado con Haruna desde un principio todo estaria bien ¡Ah si que no te excuses!

Kido: Tienes razon Endo..lo siento he dejado llevar… veras,he hablado con Haruna y me ha dicho que puede ayudar a Aki.

Endo: Ya no la necesito ¡Salvare a Aki-chan yo solo!

Kido: Eso era lo que creia yo puede que la amnesia de Aki sea …..muy grave.

Endo:Pero Aki-chan no puede olvidarlo todo….seguro que puede recordar,Kido tenemos que encontrarla,por favor….

Kido: Bien

Despues de eso Kido y Endo se pusieron a buscar por todo el bosque,y por casualidad,terminaron en el mismo lugar en el que habian entrenado el dia anterior.

Kido: Mira….

Endo:*mirando una piedra* Esta fue la roca con la que se golpeo Aki-chan *la patea* ¡Tonta cosa,si no hubieras estado ahí desde un principio,no le hubiera sucedido nada a Aki-chan!

Kido: Culpar a la piedra no te servira de nada…..¡Espera! ¿Por qué la roca,tiene sangre?

Endo: Recuerda que ayer Aki-chan se golpeo muy fuerte e incluso le salio sangre….

Kido: Si,pero esta sangre esta fresca!

De pronto Endo recorrio todo el lugar…alcanzo a ver una pequeña casa,pero ¿Qué haria una casa en medio del bosque?

Corrieron lo mas pronto que pudieron para llegar a la casa,tocaron una y otra vez hasta que alguien les abrio.

Endo: ¡¿Qu-que? No puede ser,A-…..Aki-chan esta en….. ¿La residencia de Natsumi Raimon?

Kido: Sabia que este lugar me era familiar,claro,hace unos dias escuche que el padre de Natsumi habia adquirido una hermosa casa en medio del bosque,solo que se me habia olvidado contartelo.

Endo: eso es lo de menos,quiero saber como se encuentra mi Aki-chan!

Kido: ¿Tu Aki-chan?

Endo: *sonrojado* Ettooo…..claro,la Aki-chan de nuestro equipo,nuestra Aki-chan

Kido: ahhh –Esa ni me la trago yo-

*Se abre una puerta*

Natsumi: Al fin estan aquí,¿Vienes por Aki,verdad Endo?

Endo: *rojo tomate* S…Si

Natsumi: Sali a dar un paseo alrededor de por aquí y hace como dos horas me encontre a Aki desmayada en el bosque y la traje a casa.

Le puse una venda,ya que traia una vamos,pasen,Endo puedes ir a ver a Aki,esta en el piso de arriba en el segundo cuarto a la izquierda. (N/A: parece direccion para el baño xD).

Endo observo a Aki recostada en una cama,durmiendo tranquilamente.

Endo: -por fin te encuentro,no me digas,que te has intentado hacer daño a ti misma-

Natsumi: *entrando al cuarto* De seguro estas cansado,¿quieres un poco de te?

Endo: ¿Le echaras sal? Quiero decir…! Claro quiero un poco de te.

Endo y Natsumi bajaron a la sala donde los esperaba Kido,se sentaron en la mesa y Kido le explico a Natsumi todo lo sucedido.

Kido: Y eso es lo que paso.

Natsumi: Ya . Debe ser bastante problemática.

Kido: Solo un poco. –No tanto como tu-

Natsumi: Oye Endo ¿Aki no te recuerda? Es raro. En ella no me lo puedo imaginar.

Endo: …

Natsumi: ¿A cambiado mucho? ¿Parece otra persona?

Endo: Bueno… es del todo la Aki-chan de antes.

Endo: -Quiza sea un pesado….pero no dejo de pensar lo mucho que quiero ver a la Aki-chan de antes-

Aki: ¿Kido,Endo? ¿Donde estan?Puedo oir sus voces,Endo ¿Dónde estas?

Aki: *entrando por una puerta*-Ah,que mareada estoy- Endo,¿Por qué estamos en la casa de Natsumi?

Aki: Recuerdo que estabamos en el entrenamiento¿Verdad?,pero creo haber estado en tu casa…..no entiendo nada.

Endo: *corriendo en la direccion de Aki* -Si,es ella- -Mi…Aki-chan….-

Endo:*la abraza,llorando* ¡Aki-chaaaan! ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

Aki: Claro que me acuerdo de ti amooo….Endo ¿Qué pasa?

Endo: Tenias amnesia,Aki…

Kido: No podias recordar,por eso Endo esta asi.

Kido:*sonriendo* estoy contento de que vuelvas a ser tu!

Aki: -Poco,a poco me llegan los recuerdos cuando tenia amnesia-

Endo: *secandose las lagrimas,y volviendo a un brillo extraordinario en sus ojos de alegria,con su amplia sonrisa ahh* Si…eres "tu" otra vez,Aki-chan.

Aki:-Endo….,estas triste,pero aun asi me sonries,a pesar de no recordar casi nada,lo que mas deseaba en mi interior era ver esa sonrisa,solo para mi.-

Aki: *casi susurrando* Endo…Ahora se que es lo que tanto tu sonrisa,Endo tu sonrisa siempre me hace seguir alegro de poder estar contigo otra vez,de verdad.

FIN RECUERDO.

Endo: -Es cierto,he estado viviendo bajo una Amnesia,pero de amor,quiero estar contigo Aki,este recuerdo ya se me habia olvidado,yo tambien en ese momento estaba muy feliz lo que mas queria era estar con mi Aki-chan,Solo esperame…por favor espera.

**Tachan! He terminado el cap! Uff… se me cansaron los dedos xD espero les haya gustado,nos vemos en el proximo capitulo biie! **


End file.
